A Demon's Secret
by r345678
Summary: "The contract never said that I had to end his life, just that I would gain his soul. Besides, I am Lucifer after all. No one said I had to play fair." Will be OOC and a bit of an AU. Will contain future smut, yaoi, foul language etc.


**This came into my mind a few weeks ago and I wrote down the idea, but I only just today got inspired to actually write the first chapter.**

 **Be warned there shall be future smut, yaoi and probably foul language.**

 **They will be ooc, and this will be an AU**

 **Disclaimer: The characters are not mine nor do I make profit from this fanfiction.**

* * *

It was all over. Ciel had finally gotten his wish; to get revenge on those who ruined his life. About a week ago Ciel had been given a lead by the Queen, and ordered Sebastian to follow it. Within a few hours the location of the clan's hideout had been discovered. Ciel ordered Sebastian to take him, so that he could finally watch his enemies die.

Immediately after the deed was done, Ciel felt a change in their contract, and knew that his time was up. Sebastian had generously offered Ciel three days to say his last goodbyes to those he cared about. Ciel was a bit confused as to why he did this for him; it certainly wasn't in the contract, so why would a demon waste even more time until he got his meal?

Well, it was certainly no longer any concern of Ciel's anymore, as the clock struck on his final day.

* * *

 **Ciel's POV**

* * *

Am I sad? I guess one might say that. Even though I finally achieved my revenge, it truly is bittersweet. No matter how annoying Elizabeth could be, she was still my cousin, and it will be hard to leave knowing that she will be completely devastated once she finds out that I am gone forever. Not to mention my ever so loyal servants.

I know the rules of life, it's all just one big, silly game. However, I am still human. I was a fool when I thought that my life would somehow be better once I ended the lives of those who ended my parents'. I was just a child when I offered up my life to a demon, I did not truly understand at the time what I was giving up.

But there is no more time for regrets. I would be damned before I let myself spend my last moments alive feeling remorse about all the mistakes I've made.

It was time.

I stood listening as a nearby clock tower rang 12 times before fading.

My life was now solely in the hands of what used to be my demon butler, Sebastian.

I knew he was there behind me, watching me just as he always was. I always felt as though Sebastian had some odd quality that I had never really wanted to look further into. But when I think about it, the way Sebastian has always looked at me, has always felt possessive.

Although, I'm sure that anyone would be possessive of a meal that they had waited years for.

I turned around to face the demon. I could no longer call him Sebastian; that was just a silly name I gave him in the beginning to spite him. Come to think of it I don't know "Sebastian's" real name, or if the demon even has one. I just never cared enough to think about it.

I looked up to see the demon's eyes. They glowed a shade of bright red, and I stood there waiting for him to end my life.

"Well 'Sebastian,' or whatever your name truly is, what are you waiting for? I'm sure you are tired of waiting, you're probably starved by now. I almost pity you," I stated quietly.

The demon stood silently for a moment before extending out his hand to me. I knew there was no reason to defy him as he now owned my soul.

I gently placed my hand in his palm, and he wrapped his fingers around my wrist pulling me forward into him so he could carry me.

Of course he carried me like a bride, I swear it was his favorite thing to do besides play with kittens.

"I know that you are very used to your aristocratic lifestyle Ciel, and I would like to finish this in a more appropriate setting for your comfort. Make sure you hold on tight."

I didn't have time to speak before the demon jumped into the air, with me still held tightly against his chest. I closed my eyes because I'm not very fond of heights.

I opened them again once I felt that we were back on the ground. The demon carried me over to an ancient-looking but gorgeous bench. I closed my eyes once more as the demon gently laid me down on the bench, mentally preparing myself for death.

I was more than surprised when he leaned down to gently caress my face, whispering something into my ear, in a language that I did not understand.

My eyes fluttered open and I only had time to register blazing, cat-like red eyes before I felt the demon's lips on mine.

They were hot enough and I was shocked enough to gasp, unwittingly giving him access to my mouth. I felt an odd sensation as the demon started to do something that almost felt like he was trying to suck the breath out of me. I felt a tug from somewhere deep inside, and it isn't something I could ever properly explain.

My eyes started to close against my will.

I had time to hear the demon laughing softly before my world completely faded.

* * *

 **Sebastian's POV**

* * *

I laughed softly to myself as I held Ciel in my arms. He was finally mine. After all these years. Yes, years.

I had been watching Ciel since he was just a child, waiting for the right opportunity. I had everything planned. I wanted Ciel to be mine. His soul was nothing like I'd ever tasted before, but that wasn't what I was after. No, I just wanted _him._ Everything that was Ciel.

I had the death of Ciel's parents planned out before he could even talk. It was all set up. I gained the trust of a group of completely idiotic Ventir. Ventir are similar to that of a witch. I told them that I would give them anything they desired if they could destroy a mansion for me, without leaving any traces. They were all young and very idiotic, all agreeing hastily.

Of course after it had been done I told them of my true intentions, which were to then kill them. They gave me exactly what I was hoping for by running away and trying to stay hidden from me, making it seem like they were running from Ciel, giving us a reason to hunt them down and get revenge. The incident with Ciel being kidnapped was purely just a horrible coincidence that never should have happened. I will regret for the rest of my existence not being there in time for Ciel, but I saved him in the end, which is what truly matters to me.

Nothing would get in my way of obtaining Ciel, and after all these years he was finally mine.

Of course no one would dare give away my true identity to Ciel, as who would be insane enough to rat out Lucifer? That's right ladies and gentlemen, Ciel literally got to dance with the devil.

I had to keep my identity a secret from Ciel obviously, because even a desperate person would refuse to make a deal with the ruler of hell.

I really shouldn't be wasting any more of my time thinking about the past; now that I finally have Ciel, all I can think about is the future.

I picked up Ciel once more, after making sure my powers worked to sedate him, before using my powers to open a gate to Hell. I am one of the few beings in existence with this power, and it takes a great amount of energy to be able to accomplish it correctly.

I stepped through the gate, which led me directly into my bedchamber in Hell. I gently laid Ciel down on my bed, before finally revealing my true self. My hair grew in length and my horns sprouted from the top of my head, curving back and then up. I let my tail grow out and waited as my fangs sharpened and my ears pointed.

Although all of my subjects in Hell find me sexually attractive, I find that I could only ever have eyes for Ciel. I'd been alive for centuries and I didn't know that Ciel was exactly what I was looking for until he was born.

I reached out a clawed hand to feel his soft skin against my palm before laying down and curling myself around him.

Devour Ciel's soul? What a horrendous thought. Why in the Hell would I ever consider doing that for even a moment? Ciel is a precious being that must be treated as such.

Yes, I will keep Ciel with me down in Hell forever, as my beautiful lover. I shall turn him into a demon as well, and he will rule alongside me as my Queen, until the end of the universe.

He will not be able to defy me, for I have control of his soul, for eternity. I can do whatever I please with Ciel and no one can stop me.

What? Just because I am a demon does not mean that I absolutely _must_ consume his soul. Our contract stated that I would stand by his side as his loyal butler until he obtained his wish, which was revenge, and that I in turn, would receive his soul as payment.

The contract never said that I had to end his life and eat his soul, just that I would _gain_ his soul.

Therefore, Ciel inadvertently gave me the power to control him forever.

Besides, I _am_ Lucifer after all.

No one said I had to play fair.

* * *

 **Should I continue?**


End file.
